


【润智润】偶发空缺（20）-萎了的独轮车

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 文中被屏段落





	【润智润】偶发空缺（20）-萎了的独轮车

大野智的话音还没完全落下，便被松本润吻住了。

在听到大野那句话的时候，松本被酒精浸润的脑子里便只剩下了空白的狂喜，仿佛听到了空谷传来的巨大到震耳欲聋的回音，踏上高峰之后看到的震慑心灵的日出，拿到了迈克尔本人的签名，等等。  
他只有吻住躺在床上用几乎是用世界上最为温柔的眼神看着自己的人。

 

大野在被松本拽上床的时候就已经做了某种觉悟，甚至还有点跃跃欲试。不过相比起这个，他现在更多的是担心。  
据松本自己说出口的以及大野所了解到的，他真的没有和同性交往过，做过的最含有情欲的事情就是亲吻了。  
而照现在这个情况……  
大野被松本富有技巧的吻技搞得有些眩晕，他也感觉到了松本浴袍下面高涨起来的欲望和体热。  
有的人说过喜欢男性，但实际上可能没办法做，毕竟对面也是和自己一样的身体。这种情况也是存在的，过去在二丁目的人妖酒吧里，大野听一个很年轻也很会说话的朋友聊起来过。  
现在大野突然开始担心起这样的事情了。

松本在把大野吻得鼻音都软了之后，几乎是半趴在大野身上，开始色情地舔舐着大野比其他人都要突出的喉结。湿滑的舌尖划过脖子上最为薄弱的部分，疯狂跳动的脉搏被舌尖和齿尖带有侵略性和危险性地触碰，大野都开始轻颤了。  
他也感觉到自己的欲望被完全地挑起，如果就这么算了实在是太让人沮丧。  
本来他对上下也没什么所谓，但这次不是很想做在上面的打算。他不想趁松本喝多的时候，不知道为什么，总之就是不想。  
可……

松本顺着大野脖子的线条慢慢地将唇挪到了他的耳边，咬了一下大野的耳朵尖。  
大野有些游移的思考被这一下拉了回来，他感觉到了松本滚烫的、充满酒精气息的呼吸声在耳边的放大，松本甚至探出了舌尖，顺着大野比常人略尖的耳朵轮廓慢慢地舔了下去，时不时地轻咬着他。  
太近了，松本的胸膛、腰肢和大野的几乎已经紧紧贴在了一起，大野的每一个轻颤，松本几乎都能同一时间感受到。在松本开始舔舐大野耳朵的一瞬间，大野的身体不受控制的像是起伏的波浪一样扭动了一下。  
不行了。  
这个呼吸的声音，舌尖滑过、吻过时候“啧啧”的水声。  
就在这个时候，松本几乎用气音在发出柔软鼻音的大野耳边一声声轻叫着：“智……智……”

大野决定就算在做的时候松本面对同为男性的身体提不起兴趣，也要用嘴让对方感到愉快。  
暗地里下了这个决定之后，大野就彻底地让自己沉浸在身体的愉悦感中了。

 

松本不知道就在这么短的时间里大野竟然想了这么多乱七八糟有的没的，他只知道想让大野的身体再变得热一点、发出再色情一点的声音、颤抖得更厉害。  
他感觉到了大野同样的勃起，反而更加的兴奋，甚至开始时不时恶作剧一样地轻轻磨蹭、撞击一下。  
这个时候松本已经不知道自己到底是清醒着的还是醉着的了。

“润くん……”

大野无意识地喊了一句，让松本的动作骤然一顿。  
然后他直起了身体，用手把垂落的前发捋了一下，烧得都有些发红的眼睛直视着大野，吐字清楚地说着：“智，可以吗？”  
大野收了收快要飞走的神智，睁大眼睛瞪着松本，仿佛在说“你这个笨蛋”一样。  
他咬了咬牙，起身按倒了松本，跨坐在了他身上。松本已经高高扬起的性器贴着大野的臀缝，大野还故意蹭了蹭。  
“可以吗，”大野按住想要起来的松本，慢慢抬起了自己的身体，把裤子解开，“润くん还要问吗？”

 

大野几乎要晕过去了，他这么多年的人生里几乎从来没有过这么可怕又猛烈的高潮。  
松本温柔又绵长的前戏和他完全符合浓颜性欲强传说的正篇简直快要把大野折腾疯了，一开始他还有余力主动地、有些恶趣味地挑衅一下松本，到最后只能在松本的怀里软成一滩、流着生理性泪水、抑制不住呻吟地随着松本在他敏感点的顶弄和磨蹭起伏、颤抖。身体被翻来覆去地掐着腰抬起，又被压在身下、折成羞耻的姿势，与下身大开大合的进攻相比温柔得让人落泪的爱抚和亲吻。  
松本被大野越来越引火烧身的举动搞得也快失去神智，在插入之前拼着最后一点点理智抖着手找到了酒店里贴心地放着的安全套，之后便把那个温柔体贴的情人形象抛开了。虽然是第一次和男性做，但似乎意外地让人神魂颠倒，紧致又火热得要命的甬道和让人侵略欲强烈的身体，更重要的是，那个流着泪、发出让人吞咽口水声音喊着“润くん”的人，是大野。

用完了第不知道多少个套子之后，松本在大野已经一塌糊涂的脸上落下了一个吻，便迷糊地睡过去了。  
大野也在感觉马上就要死去的高潮带来的持续痉挛和空白里彻底地睡了过去。


End file.
